When The Day Met The Night
by Hwangje Nuneo
Summary: Lucifer/Michael. Libérés de la Cage, ils ont besoin de se défouler. Mais leur combat est devenu inutile et après une longue discussion, les vérités font surface.


A/N : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ce sera du Lucifer/Michael, couple qui ne semble pas très répandu chez les Français, malheureusement.

_Précision importante concernant l'histoire :_ Ce n'est pas un total AU, mais certains événements ont dû être changés. Cela se déroule après la saison 5, après leur enfermement dans la Cage. Sam a dit non à Lucifer et ici les deux vaisseaux – Nick et Adam – ne « pourrissent » pas, ils sont tout à fait capable de recevoir les archanges. Michael et Lucifer ne pouvant mourir que grâce au coup fatal qui serait porté par les armes des anges, Dean, Sam et Castiel aidés de Bobby et Balthazar (qui souhaitait que le combat entre les deux archanges se termine), décidèrent de détruire toutes les armes possiblement utiles pour tuer un archange. Et donc, à ce jour, plus aucune arme n'existe pour tuer un archange. Voilà, en gros le combat n'a plus lieu d'être puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus se tuer… (Quant à savoir comment ils ont réussi à supprimer toutes les armes, c'est hors-fic, tout le monde sait que Sam et Dean sont capables de tout !) Dernière petite précision : les combats angéliques dans Supernatural sont juste banalement trop humanisés. C'est deux anges qui se battent mais on dirait deux simple humains, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Donc moi mes deux archanges ils ont plus de pouvoirs que ça (genre les éclairs de Raphael), ils ne se battent pas qu'à coup de « vas-y que je t'attrape le col et que je te renverse » (même si y'a de ça aussi).

Bon j'espère que ces petits changements ne rebutent personne. Bonne lecture à vous tous ! (Et désolée pour les fautes qui peuvent traîner)

* * *

Lors de la réouverture de la Cage, deux lumières avaient jaillies dans le ciel. Un mélange de plumes noires et blanches s'étaient répandues sur le sol. Dean, Sam et Castiel regardèrent se battre les deux archanges. Contrairement aux précédents combats qu'ils avaient vus, cette fois les lumières fusaient, les éclairs explosaient dans les cieux, se dirigeant vers la cible du lanceur. Chacun des deux archanges se téléportait suivit de près par le second. Parfois ils stagnaient dans le ciel et écrasaient simplement leur adversaire à coup de poing ou de boule d'énergie. Puis ils se re-téléportaient et leur combat reprenait de plus belle à plusieurs mètres de là, au ciel, dans la forêt, sur terre. Des arbres tombaient et la poussière volait, on aurait dit un véritable cataclysme.

« Dit donc, ils ne nous avaient jamais montrés ça auparavant. Vous étiez resté plutôt soft vous, quand vous vous battiez !

- Ce sont des archanges Dean. Ce n'est pas le même niveau. Et puis ce combat ne mène à rien puisqu' aucun des deux n'a d'arme angélique.

- Puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entretuer, pourquoi se battent-ils encore, alors ? demanda Sam.

-Je dirais que c'est un équivalent à vos _disputes_. Enfin des disputes où les deux adversaires en viennent aux mains mais sans l'intention de vraiment tuer. En gros ils ont besoin de se défouler, résuma Castiel.

- Et bah, heureusement que quand deux humains se disputent ça ne fait pas autant de dégât sinon il n'y aurait plus la moindre surface habitable sur terre, plaisanta Dean.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit sam. Il faut les arrêter bon sang !

- Non, laissez-les. Ils finiront par s'épuiser, bien que je pense qu'à ce rythme celui puisse durer encore au moins 3 à 4 semaines.

- Tu plaisantes Cas' j'espère. Pourquoi avons-nous tentés d'éviter une fin du monde si c'est pour les laisser tous les deux la causer juste après ? Si on les laisse faire ça pendant 4 semaines, la planète est foutue. Non faut s'en occuper maintenant. »

Castiel regarda Dean puis lui fit simplement « ben vas-y, je te laisse faire si tu as un plan ».

Dean se sentit un peu idiot. Il venait de dire qu'il fallait les arrêter mais en effet il ne voyait pas du tout comment, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se pointer au milieu du ciel entre eux deux et stopper leurs coups. Et vu comment Lucifer avait violement fait exploser Castiel auparavant, Dean ne voulait surtout pas que l'ange s'en mêle. Cas' était revenu une fois, mais le Winchester ne comptait pas vérifier si Dieu allait le faire revenir une seconde fois ou pas. Il ne tenterait pas ça, ne voulant pas perdre l'ange.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était abandonné depuis longtemps. Un grand étendu ou auparavant certains humains y avaient entassés leurs débris. Une sorte de décharge mais principalement remplie d'objets métalliques, de voitures ou de grandes bâches étranges. Il y avait même un camion, bien que vu son état il avait toute les raisons du monde de se trouver là, si c'était bien une décharge.

Michael et Lucifer, là-haut, continuaient leur petit manège à coup d'éclats de lumière flamboyants, telles des fusées. Leurs ailes, mélange de noir et blanc -les blanches de Michael rendues éblouissantes par les reflets du soleil, les noires de Lucifer contrastant et ressemblant à un puits sans fond- battant le vent violement à chacun de leurs mouvements.

« Comment se fait-il que l'on voit leur ailes ? demanda Dean. Je pensais qu'elles allaient nous rendre aveugle aussi, ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis habituellement on vous voit sans.

- Nous les cachons aux yeux des humains mais là nul besoin, les deux seuls humains présents c'est vous deux.

- Ouais, plus les trois vaisseaux, mais ça… commença Sam. En tout cas, j'ai beau avoir l'impression d'assister à la fin du monde, je dois avouer que leurs ailes sont tout de même magnifiques. Comme les anges sont différents de ce à quoi la bible nous a habitués je pensais que vos ailes allaient donc aussi être différentes mais en réalité non. » Il ramassa une plume noire et une blanche au sol. « Par contre c'est encore plus doux que des plumes normales.

- Celles-ci oui, mais la base des plus grandes plumes est aussi solide que du béton. »

Dans le ciel les ailes en question semblaient danser un ballet, s'enroulant, se dépliant, tournoyant, servant de protection face aux coups de l'adversaire. Et à chacun des coups, que ce soit de poing ou d'éclair, des plumes voltigeaient dans l'air, accompagnant leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils se téléportent plus loin et qu'il n'y ait plus de brusques changements de courant d'air autour d'elles et qu'ainsi elles puissent venir paisiblement se poser au sol.

« Ils se lasseront. Dean, Sam, rentrons.

- Mais on n'est pas censé faire quelque chose ? Je sais que je me répète mais leur combat épic on en a assez entendu parler pour que quand j'y assiste, je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si c'était un simple combat de coq.

- Ils n'ont pas d'armes pour se tuer. Ils peuvent se déchiqueter autant qu'ils le veulent, ils ne pourront pas se tuer, ils le savent. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean était septique mais fit confiance à Castiel. Il sursauta en entendant le camion être violement percuté. Un camion écrasé par le corps d'un simple archange, ça avait de quoi faire rire. Mais quand la poussière s'était dissipée et que les deux archanges s'étaient de nouveau évaporés dans l'air, Dean vit le camion complètement explosé comme si une météorite venait de lui tomber dessus. L'aîné des Winchester trouva complètement aberrant que quelqu'un soit capable de se relever après avoir percuté un camion à cette vitesse.

Mieux valait partir avant qu'ils ne leur tombent dessus. Ainsi ils rentrèrent tout trois chez Bobby.

* * *

« Alors où ça en est ? » demanda d'un air bourru Bobby, qui n'avait pas été très emballé par la réouverture de la Cage même si Castiel lui avait formellement promis qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune histoire de combat entre les deux archanges et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

« Les deux autres sont sortis et ça chauffe là-bas, expliqua Sam.

- Mais Castiel avait dit…

- Oui, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'on a fait, j'y ai bien réfléchis » répondit le concerné avec calme.

Ils patientèrent donc pendant près de 2 semaines. De temps en temps Castiel disparaissait et revenait, amenant les nouvelles de leur combat. Depuis 2 semaines c'était « toujours en train de se battre », mais cette fois-ci ce fût différent. Cela lui prenait normalement une seconde pour faire l'aller-retour mais cette fois il ne revint pas.

« Ah, il doit y avoir du progrès ! »

Et en effet cette fois quand Castiel se téléporta à l'entrée de la maison de Bobby, il était accompagné de deux archanges qui, bien que ne se frappant lui, se battaient toujours à coups de regards noirs.

« Va prendre une douche » fût la première chose que Bobby dit en voyant tout d'abord Michael rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être que toi tu t'en fous d'être couvert de terre, de sang et de saleté, mais mon carrelage non, ce n'est pas toi qui passe le balai après ! »

Michael voulu répliquer que vu l'état du carrelage en question, un peu de terre en plus passerait totalement inaperçu, mais le regard de Bobby lui fit comprendre qu'abdiquer était la meilleur solution. Il ne voulait pas déjà énerver son hôte.

« Après, c'est ton tour » rechigna Bobby en regardant Lucifer des pieds à la tête, lui aussi couvert de saleté en tout genre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux propres comme un sou neuf, Dean les fit s'asseoir autour d'une table. Sam, Castiel et Bobby allèrent dans un bar en ville pour s'occuper durant la soirée, voulant laisser les deux anges s'expliquer seuls. Après tout ils n'avaient plus à se préoccuper de ça. Dean les rejoindrait plus tard, lui tenait particulièrement à réussir à les faire partir d'un bon pied. Le reste ne dépendrait que d'eux…

« Bon, commença Dean. On va tirer toute cette histoire au clair okay ? Vous allez chacun votre tour parler sans vous énerver. Lucifer tu commences. »

Lucifer ricana à cette idée. Michael et lui-même n'avaient jamais réussi à se mettre d'accord auparavant et encore moins à tenir une conversation à propos de tout ça sans s'énerver. Avant l'existence des Humains ils s'entendaient pourtant si bien… Lucifer aurait, ironiquement mais pour reprendre une expression typiquement humaine, vendu son âme au diable pour retourner à cette époque.

Néanmoins il se raisonna à tout de même tenter. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et si cela pouvait arranger les choses avec son cher frère, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. « Je ne méritais pas de choir.

- Tu as refusé d'obéir aux ordres de Père ! Ce n'était pas compliqué de simplement t'agenouiller devant les Humains au moins une fois. Mais non, toi tu-

- Michael, gronda Dean. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Laisse le finir ou répond calmement ! »

L'archange soupira. « Très bien. Alors dis-moi, mon frère, pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne méritais pas de choir ? »

Dean fût surpris que Michael se montre_ si_ calme subitement, sans plus aucune trace de colère dans les yeux. Seulement il voyait bien que ce dernier serrait les poings sur la table et que sa maitrise de soi n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Parce qu'il est idiot de simplement me faire chuter sous prétexte que je n'ai pas voulu m'incliner devant une bande de primate stupides et condescendants. »

Dean voulu répliquer que_ condescendant_ pouvait aisément s'appliquer à Lucifer lui-même aussi, mais il n'eut pas le temps car la voix de Michael explosa.

« Ils sont l'œuvre de notre père ! Tu-

- Bordel Michael ! » gueula Dean pour la seconde fois. Il comprit que Michael allait avoir des excès de colère comme ça pendant toute la conversation, ce qui n'allait pas être pratique. « Tu reprends, mais _calmement_. »

Etonnamment et comme tout à l'heure, le visage de l'archange changea radicalement et il répondit d'une voix assez tranquille.

« Je reconnais qu'il est dommage de t'avoir perdu pour cette raison. Tu aurais pu simplement t'incliner, ça ne te coutait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est ta fierté. Mais choir juste par refus d'obéir à notre père, c'est vraiment stupide.

- C'est ton opinion ça, _mon frère_. Dieu a accordé à ces vulgaires nuisances -_Michael tiqua au nom mais ne dit rien_- beaucoup trop de choses qu'il nous a interdit.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire les Humains ont une courte vie, ne volent pas, tombent malades...

- Pas ce genre de choses, Michael. Je te parle des sentiments. »

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais après quelques instants de réflexion il finit par dire « Les anges ne connaissaient pas la haine, la trahison, la souffrance, la peine-

- La jalousie.

- … et la jalousie, avant que les humains n'arrivent. Ce n'est donc pas un bienfait, je ne vois pas ce que tu leurs envies.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments dont je parle. Bien que ce soit particulièrement ceux-là que j'ai ressentis depuis qu'Il a créé les Humains. Non, je veux parler des _autres _sentiments. Les positifs. Les Humains ont été autorisés à s'aimer.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Lucifer. Tu n'aimais pas tes frères et sœurs ?

- Si, mais-

- Nous connaissions l'amour, nous nous aimions tous.

- Pas _cet _amour, Michael. Tu le sais très bien, je ne parle de ce vulgaire amour que l'on ressent pour nos frères et sœurs. Je te parle du vrai amour.

- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à ressentir cet amour-

- C'est justement ce que je te dis, et c'est pourquoi j'ai refusé de m'incliner face à une espère qui était autorisée à ressentir tout cela. Michael, j'ai détesté Père pour avoir créé une nouvelle espèce si insignifiante mais dotée du droit d'aimer, le droit qui me semblait le plus important. J'étais si jaloux de les voir batifoler, sans crainte de la colère du Tout Puissant. »

Dean ne pardonnait pas à Lucifer tous ses actes mais il comprenait un peu mieux l'archange. Lui-même aimait Castiel depuis un certain temps maintenant. Castiel n'était pas le meilleurs exemple car était un ange, mais Dean avait le droit de l'aimer, il était Humain, personne ne l'en empêcherait, on ne condamnait pas quelqu'un parce qu'il _aimait_. _Aimer_ n'était pas un crime ou un pêché. Bien qu'à ce moment-là Dean pensa à tous ceux qui, auparavant, étaient allés sur le bûché sous prétexte que leur préférence sexuelle n'était pas la bonne, que leur amour était mauvais. Ironiquement il pensa que les Humains progressaient tant bien que mal mais que finalement le Paradis ne progressait pas, lui. Leur Dieu refusait toujours, comme si en plusieurs millénaires d'existence il n'y avait eu aucune progression au Paradis. Sur terre, bien que certains vivent toujours dans une aire un peu archaïque au fond de leur esprit, ce genre de préférence était maintenant accepté. Pas partout, pas par tout le monde. Mais il y avait du progrès, non ? Dean en conclu qu'il devait être difficile d'être un ange, à fortiori un archange. Obéir sans poser de question, ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer, ne jamais réfléchir sous peine d'être chassé. C'était une dictature qui n'évoluait pas et qui n'évoluera jamais, voilà ce qu'étais le Paradis.

Il comprit que les deux archanges allaient peut-être réussir à ne pas casser la baraque en mille morceaux et rester calme, c'est pourquoi il se leva pour rejoindre ses amis en ville et les laissa seul autour de la table. Aucun des deux archanges ne sembla s'apercevoir de son départ.

« En tant qu'archange, Lucifer, tu n'aurais au départ pas du ressentir cet amour. Si tu t'en étais tenu à ça tu n'aurais pas ressenti cette jalousie par la suite. Tu as désobéi en aimant plus que tu aurais dû, cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir, à part en faisant abstraction de ce sentiment. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû ressentir cet _amour_, il nous est interdit. Tu n'as pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

- Et comment étais-je supposé réussir à ne pas tomber amoureux de toi, Michael ? »

Les yeux de Michael s'agrandirent légèrement. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris. Mais il ne faisait que se masquer la vérité le regard de Lucifer exprimait clairement ce que sa voix avait dit précédemment, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Tu te trompes, Lucifer. Je suis ton frère, tu m'aimes car je suis ton _frère_, ce n'est qu'un simple amour, tu ne m'aimes pas de la façon dont les Humains s'aiment.

- Et comment les Humains s'aiment-ils donc, puisque tu as l'air de le savoir ? »

Encore une fois, Michael laissa un blanc. Comment pouvait-il le savoir en effet ? Il était un archange, comment pouvait-il expliquer comment les Humains s'aimaient ? Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas définir un amour auquel il n'avait pas le droit.

Lucifer, voyant que Michael ne répondait toujours pas après plusieurs minutes de silence, reprit tristement « nous nous aimions tous, de cet incroyable amour partagé. Nous nous sourions tous, nous nous aidions tous, nous nous réconfortions tous. Mais je ne voulais pas d'eux, je ne voulais pas de leur amour, leur sourire, leur aide, leur réconfort, tout cela je n'en voulais plus depuis longtemps. Je ne souhaitais que ton amour, ton sourire, ton aide, ton réconfort. Je ne souhaitais que _ta_ présence. Et celle de personne d'autre. Seulement, à ce moment-là je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait. Puis sont venus les Humains et tout s'est éclairé devant mes yeux. Je les ai vus s'aimer, se séparer, se jalouser. Cette puissance qui les étreignait et qui pouvait leur permettre de faire des choses incroyables, cet amour si fort qu'ils pouvaient ressentir pour l'un des leurs. C'était égoïste, c'était ne vouloir vivre que pour une seule personne et non un tout, c'était ne pas supporter qu'un autre Humain puisse nous voler _celui_ qui nous est si précieux. Et c'était exactement ce que je ressentais aussi._ Michael_, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

Après sa longue tirade, sa voix se brisa légèrement. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, tous ces aveux, c'était ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dévoiler. Car c'était mauvais pour son frère, il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer tout ça, il savait que Michael était loyal envers leur Père et qu'ainsi tout ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvait être qu'une gêne pour lui. Mais en voyant enfin son frère face à lui, l'écoutant sans crier, restant à côté de lui sans tenter de le tuer, il avait eu l'horrible besoin de tout déballer.

Michael, quant à lui, sentait une grande peine lui serrer le cœur. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause principale de la chute de son frère. Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela et ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Leur Père leur avait interdit ces sentiments, ce n'étaient pas pour rien. Ils pouvaient en effet amener l'Homme –et l'archange- à prendre des décisions démesurées, stupides. Des décisions comme _choir_.

Il souhaitait que leur Père pardonne Lucifer. Il souhaitait simplement retourner dans ce Paradis en compagnie de son frère, de ses frères et sœurs, retrouver cette sérénité si vieille et absente depuis si longtemps –depuis la chute de son petit frère. Pourtant il refusait encore à son cœur d'aller dans le sens de celui de Lucifer.

« Mon frère, murmura Michael, ton amour pour moi n'est que fraternité. Rien à voir avec l'amour que deux Humains peuvent ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Leur vie est si courte, si dangereuse, il est normal que leurs émotions soient plus puissantes que les nôtres » Mais Michael savait qu'il ne faisait que se répéter. Il n'avait aucun argument à émettre mais ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être d'accord avec son frère, cela allait à l'encontre de leur Père. Mais il tournait en rond et son cœur lui faisait mal. Il savait au fond de lui que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que son frère continue de lui raconter cette histoire merveilleuse d'un archange qui en aimait un autre. Il voulait se sentir séduit par cette histoire. Son histoire. Il ne voulait qu'entendre encore plus les mots si splendides sortir de la bouche de son frère, jusqu'à le convaincre définitivement. Mais Dieu ne voudrait pas. Michael était le fils obéissant, le grand-frère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de…

« Alors laisse-moi te le dire différemment : si j'avais été humain, que je n'avais eu que 80ans à vivre seulement, que ma vie aurait pu se finir à tout moment suite à une maladie, une mort accidentelle ou préméditée, qu'importe, si je n'avais eu que 80 ans à vivre devant moi, Michael j'aurais voulu les passer auprès de toi, avec toi – et toi seulement. J'aurais passé ma vie à faire tout mon possible pour que tu sourisses, que tu ries, que seule la joie t'entour, j'aurais donné ma vie pour que la tienne soit merveilleuse. Et si tu avais voulu que je disparaisse de ta vie alors j'aurais disparu. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je me serais simplement suicidé, car ma vie n'aurait valu d'être vécue qu'avec toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir t'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre, ni de te voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, que tu uses ton temps avec d'autres personnes, que tu ne m'aimes pas. Michael, tu as toujours été le seul et l'unique à être si différent des autres à mes yeux. Je t'ai aimé bien plus que j'ai aimé Dieu, bien plus que j'ai aimé nos frères et sœurs. Et aujourd'hui encore je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. Et je le serais pour toujours, je n'en doute pas un instant, n'en doute pas non plus je t'en prie. Ne pense pas que ce que je ressens pour toi est la même chose que ce que je ressens pour quiconque d'autre. »

Michael ne put empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Des larmes, reflexe si Humain. Lucifer vint poser sa main contre sa joue et balaya doucement les chaudes gouttes qui s'étaient répandues sur le visage de son frère. Mais comme Michael s'était mis à sangloter, de nouvelles larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et une fois trop nombreuses, recommençaient leur chute jusqu'à son menton. Lucifer se sentait désolé d'être coupable de la tristesse de son frère. Personne n'avait l'autorisation de faire pleurer Michael, pas même lui. _Encore moins_ lui.

Lucifer se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et vint se poster à côté de son frère qui était toujours assis, la tête baissée, ses deux mains reliées entres elles qui bougeaient nerveusement, en signe d'anxiété. L'archange déchu poussa un pied de la chaise avec sa jambe pour que Michael se retrouve en face de lui et non de la table, puis se pencha et étreignit son frère à la taille, l'entourant fermement de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Michael ne réagissait pas mais après plusieurs minutes, Lucifer senti deux mains doucement s'agripper à son t-shirt. Au debout au niveau de sa taille, puis elles montèrent jusqu'en haut de son dos et à la fin les deux bras de Michael avaient complètement entourés le cou de Lucifer. L'une des mains de ce dernier, qui était toujours dans le dos de Michael, remonta jusqu'au niveau de ses cheveux et commença à les caresser, laissant ses doigts glisser parmi les mèches de cheveux. Lucifer entendit son frère soupirer de bien-être. C'était tellement grisant d'entendre son frère soupirer ainsi ! Et non d'un soupire de lassitude ou de tristesse.

C'était définitivement les seules choses que Lucifer souhaitait encore faire : satisfaire son frère et le rendre heureux. Il n'avait toujours vécu que pour ça, mais alors qu'au début il devait le cacher, se doutant que ce n'était pas le bienvenu, maintenant il pouvait pleinement s'y soumettre.

L'odeur du shampoing des cheveux de Michael l'enivrait. C'était le même shampoing que lui-même avait utilisé mais il pouvait ressentir Michael dans chaque parcelle du corps de son vaisseau, ainsi son shampoing était mélangé à cette odeur n'appartenant qu'à Michael. _Son_ Michael.

Les sanglots de l'archange s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Il releva lentement son visage, les yeux rougis par les larmes et se frotta les yeux fébrilement avec sa main tout en reniflant. Michael trouva que son attitude n'était pas vraiment digne d'un archange et encore moins du grand-frère devant montrer le modèle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours été sensible, en particulier lorsque cela concernait Lucifer. Et puis après avoir libéré tout cette angoisse il se sentait plus serein. Le problème dans l'histoire était qu'il devait choisir entre son Père et son frère. Il aurait aimé avoir les deux en même temps, mais la querelle familiale, au Paradis, était quelque chose de très grandiloquent et impétueux : on n'allait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Alors il y avait peu de chance que Lucifer soit pardonné par leur Père.

Sauf que ledit Père n'avait pas refait son apparition depuis un certain temps. Il avait disparu, les avait abandonnés. Hors Lucifer, lui, était bien là. Et bien que Michael ai toujours cru en leur Père, ai toujours été dévoué, il avait commencé à douter le jour où il avait dû lui-même renvoyer Lucifer du Paradis. Depuis ce jour un trou béant était apparu en lui. Rien n'avait pu le combler. Jusqu'au jour il revit Lucifer. C'était une émotion particulière il était à la fois triste de devoir se battre contre son frère, mais en même il y avait cette infinie euphorie à l'idée de le revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, Michael avait constaté que Lucifer avait beaucoup changé tout en étant exactement le même.

Il se sentit se faire soulever. Il s'accrocha de nouveau au cou de son frère. Il ne voulait pas choisir… Mais s'il devait réellement le faire, il savait qu'il suivrait dorénavant son frère. Il avait peur de chuter à son tour mais son frère en valait la peine. Largement. Il n'empêche qu'il était un peu effrayé, il n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs qu'au Paradis. Et puis il était Michael, il n'était pas n'importe qui au Royaume des Cieux. Il pensa aussi à la douleur que cela procurerait à leur Père, de perdre un second fils. Un second archange. Il se sentit triste. Mais son Père représentait le cocon dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Il était plus simple de vivre ainsi. Et puis c'était leur Père, il l'aimait. Mais la chaleur de son frère lui avait terriblement manquée et il n'était pas prêt à reperdre ça de nouveau. Il le sera fortement contre lui, comme s'il s'accrochait à la seule et unique bouée qui pouvait le sauver.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux archanges s'étaient affalés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Boby leur avait mis la télé et ils regardaient donc le petit écran depuis bientôt une bonne heure. Bien que ce soit surtout Michael qui regardait, laissant échapper un petit rire de temps à autre, rire qui sonnait agréablement aux oreilles de son frère qui le berçait lentement et qui, lui, ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention aux séries qui défilaient. Il était bien trop occupé à cajoler son frère –quelle ironie que ce soit lui qui cajole Michael, alors que durant toute leur enfance cela avait été l'inverse. Il laissa glisser son nez et ses lèvres dans les cheveux de l'archange puis descendit lentement vers sa tempe, sa joue et finit par un baiser esquimau. Il en résulta que Michael lâcha la télé du regard –en fait il avait fermé les yeux, et se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis qu'il répondait au baiser esquimau. Lucifer, sur sa lancée, continua son aventure toujours plus bas, ne faisant qu'effleurer la peau de son frère de ses lèvres jusqu'à arriver dans son cou où il y déposa une suite de baisers papillons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait son frère, mais c'était la première fois que c'était sous cet angle. Habituellement quand Michael l'embrassait c'était sur la tempe ou le front, comme un bon grand-frère. Quant à Lucifer, il avait eu moins souvent l'occasion d'embrasser son frère, mais à chaque fois cela avait été sur sa joue. Seulement amicalement, seulement fraternellement. Sauf que cette fois Lucifer n'y voyait plus rien de fraternel et d'ailleurs il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Le gémissement de plaisir que fit son frère conforta son envie de l'embrasser toujours plus. Il sentit les mains de Michael se crisper autour de sa taille. Il savait que c'était de satisfaction, il savait que Michael appréciait, mais il savait aussi que son frère avait peur de la suite et qu'il appréhendait. Et c'était bien normal : Michael s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose que leur Père lui avait formellement interdit de faire. En tant que bon fils parfait, il lui faut un certain temps pour réussir à se défaire de cette image et accepter que dorénavant il ne soit plus considéré ainsi. Michael ne savait pas où tout ça allait le mener mais tant que son frère était là… Son frère et ses lèvres chaudes tout contre son cou… Et puis sa langue qui se baladait en suivant les courbes, remontant à la mâchoire… Tout cela était inconnu à Michael mais c'était fichtrement agréable.

Puis les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était un simple baiser, chaste, presque plus un effleurement qu'un baiser, d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer appuie plus et scelle complètement leurs lèvres. Cela dura plusieurs secondes puis elles se séparent, mais pour un court instant seulement car les lèvres de Lucifer revinrent s'écraser contre celle de son frère et cette fois il l'embrassa vraiment, complètement. Il fit lentement glisser sa langue de la bouche de l'archange et vint saluer sa compagne. Michael comprenait enfin pourquoi les Humains adoraient faire ça. Il avait toujours supposé que cela devait être agréable, mais ne l'ayant jamais vécu auparavant, il n'avait pas soupçonné toutes les sensations que cela pouvait procurer. Il s'amusa donc avec sa consœur, se prenant au jeu, tentant d'approfondir le baiser du mieux que son inexpérience le pouvait.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé, entrainant son frère avec lui. Les langues continuèrent leur ballet tranquillement tandis que Lucifer, surplombant son frère, ramena les jambes de ce dernier autour de sa taille, laissant trainer ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il sentit tout le corps de Michael frissonner puis légèrement se crisper.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura son frère dans le creux de l'oreille. Nous n'allons rien faire, tu n'es déjà pas encore tout à fait prêt à assumer le fait que tu… te_ détournes_ du Seigneur, alors chaque chose en son temps. » Puis un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lucifer, un sourire rempli de désir et d'impatience, tandis que ses lèvres vinrent s'amuser avec le lobe de l'oreille de son frère qui lâcha une faible plainte puis qui se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir plus. Peine perdue, il n'avait pas prévu que les mains de Lucifer viendraient soudain envahir son corps, lui caressant les hanches à travers ses vêtements. Son corps se cambra assez fortement sur le coup puis il se laissa aller au fur et à mesure. Les mains de son frère continuaient affectueusement à se balader sur son corps, montant jusqu'à sa poitrine puis redescendant vers son bassin, un doigt s'attardant sur son nombril à travers le t-shirt tandis que celle de Michael s'agrippaient désespérément au T-shirt de son frère, il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement.

Michael se sentait bizarre, son corps commençait à réagir un peu trop fortement à son goût et il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à passer le cap. Lucifer sentit le trouble de son frère et posa simplement l'une de ses mains sur le torse de l'archange et la seconde sur son visage, lui caressant doucement la joue pour le rassurer et l'embrassant de nouveau. Se sentant plus tranquille avec les mains de son frère en haut de son corps, il se laissa amoureusement aller au baiser. Sauf que ça n'arrangeait en rien l'embrasement qui avait débuté au niveau de son bassin. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça. Sauf qu'il était hors de question de…

Mais il se souvint soudain de l'autre technique, celle plus soft. Oui ça il devait en être capable. Il se releva brusquement, surprenant Lucifer, puis le chevaucha, son frère se retrouvant assis simplement sur le canapé, lui au-dessus. Michael recommença à l'embrasser plus fougueusement cette fois et coinça complètement son frère entre son torse et le canapé. Quand Lucifer voulut reposer ses mains sur le corps de son frère, ce dernier lui en saisit une au passage et alla la poser sur sa ceinture.

« Michael, tu-

- Non, l'autre méthode, je… l'autre… je ne sais pas comment… » Il était incapable de mettre les bons mots. Peut-être ne les trouvait-il pas ou peut-être était-il trop gêné pour le dire à autre voix. Lucifer ne savait pas, mais il trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

Il commença donc doucement à s'exécuter, ouvrant lentement mais surement la boucle de la ceinture. Il sentait son frère retenir son souffle tout contre lui. Une fois sa ceinture ouverte il détacha le bouton et descendit la braguette de son jean. Il ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps, sentant que son frère était extrêmement mal à l'aise, et entoura directement sa verge de sa main. Le hoquet de surprise qui sortit de la bouche de Michael le fit rire. Il aurait bien voulu utiliser sa bouche à la place de sa main mais Lucifer était presque certain que Michael ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Une prochaine fois…

En attendant il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main et s'amusait d'entendre les gémissements de son frère, qui tentait tant bien que mal de les camoufler en cachant son visage dans le cou de Lucifer. Seulement c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça donc il n'arrivait pas du tout à gérer l'incroyable sensation que cela lui procurait. Et c'était complètement jouissif pour Lucifer d'entendre son frère haleter de cette façon. Il porta sa seconde main au niveau de ses testicules et les malaxa doucement. Le corps de Michael s'arqua et un léger râle sortit de sa bouche.

« Luci… »

L'archange était ravi d'entendre son frère prononcer son nom avec autant d'envie et de désir. Et pendant que le bassin de Michael suivait par automatisme le rythme que Lucifer instaurait, l'une de ses main alla se perdre dans les cheveux de son frère tandis que l'autre passa sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau et y plantant ses ongles par intermittence. Lucifer vit que son frère, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, n'en avait plus pour longtemps à tenir. Il continua de caresser le membre de son frère de plus en plus vite et déplaça sa deuxième main vers ses fesses, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir les masser avec gourmandise. Et il sembla que ce fût particulièrement efficace car il sentit le corps de son frère se tendre complètement et l'entendit crier son nom pendant que le sperme résultant de son orgasme commençait à lui engluer la main. Après quelques soubresauts, Michael s'effondra sur son frère, en sueur.

« Il faudrait… » commença Michael. Mais il lui fallut plusieurs fois pour réussir à articuler totalement sa phrase, complètement essoufflé. « Il faudrait que… que je te rende… la pareille parce que… parce que... c'était vraiment génial… J'pensais pas que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour » lui répondit Lucifer, un air amusé sur le visage. Du moins il tentait de rester calme mais la réalité c'était que voir son frère en extase l'avait particulièrement excité et son propre membre lui criait douloureusement qu'il aimerait bien que l'adorable garçon en face de lui s'occupe de lui. Mais… « On verra ça une prochaine fois. Tu as tout le temps pour apprendre et j'ai tout le temps pour t'enseigner… » Quel ange il faisait. Mais au moins Michael ne semblait pas regretter de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que leur Père. « Mais s'il te plait, Michael… _Dis-le_… Juste une fois, j'ai tellement besoin de te l'entendre dire. »

Michael rougit furieusement. Il bégaya un début de phrase puis s'arrêta. Il prit une grande inspiration et, saisissant son courage à deux mains, souffla les mots interdits « Je t'aime, mon frère. »

Le cœur de Lucifer rata un battement et il étreignit son frère plus fortement, frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Il y déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers avant de murmurer, plus heureux que jamais « Moi aussi je t'aime, Michael. Tellement, tellement… »

_END_

* * *

Pauvre Lulu qui n'a pas jouit. Mais t'inquiète pas, Michael apprend vite !


End file.
